If they had told him
by midnight wildfire
Summary: A lot can change in 15 years. Possibly more chapters in the future, might be different couples, might not. NALU


not sure what prompted me to write this, but it is strictly a NaLu fic

disclaimer: if i owned fairy tail, Lucy and Natsu would've gotten together within a week of them meeting

* * *

If anyone had told him 15 years ago that he would be chasing two overly energetic, fire eating, magical kids with keys around the guild, he wouldn't have believed them.

If anyone had told him 15 years ago that he would be married to the most beautiful woman in Fairy Tail, a Stellar mage, he would've told them they were dreaming.

If anyone had told him 15 years ago that he would be sharing drinks over dinner and exchanging pleasantries with a certain dark haired ice mage without being told to by Titania, he would've punched them and, in a threatening tone, ask them to say it again, whilst holding a fist of fire towards their face.

A lot of things had changed in those 15 years.

He met lucy Heartfilia.

He fought a great number of battles with Gray.

He found Igneel. Well, igneel found him.

He asked Lucy out.

Chuckling to himself slightly, he remembered how that had happened. She had been going out with a really sleezy guy for about a month and they were celebrating in the guild for one reason or another, so Mirajane had spiked their drinks with a magic potion that made people reveal their innermost feelings. In a complete trance, both of them had gotten on the stage and sang to the audience about how they loved each other. He was the first to sing, and he was the first to announce his feelings with the song 'Cant help but wait', he didnt even know who sang it. Humming the tune to himself he recalled the lyrics flowing so easily off of his tounge despite having only heard it once.

**_I can't help but wait…_**  
**_Oh I, can't help but wait…_**  
**_Check it out_**

**_I see you, you're with him - he ain't right but you don't trip_**  
**_You stand by, while he lies - then turn right 'round and forgive_**  
**_I can't take to see your face, with those tears run down your cheeks_**  
**_But what can I do - I gotta stay true_**  
**_'cause deep down I'm still a G_**

**_And I don't wanna come between you and your man_**  
**_Even though I know I treat you better than he can_**

**_Girl I can't help but wait_**  
**_Til' you get that with him, it don't change_**  
**_Can't help but wait_**  
**_Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same_**  
**_Can't help but wait_**  
**_Til' you, see you, for what you really are_**  
**_Baby girl you are a star_**  
**_And I can't help but wait_**

**_Listen, it ain't fresh to just let him call the shots_**  
**_You're a queen, you should be, getting all that someone's got_**  
**_You should be rocking the latest in purses, bracelets, and watches, your worth_**  
**_Much more than an occasional "I love you"_**  
**_I'm thinking of you_**

**_Get it together - you can do better_**  
**_Seeing's believing_**  
**_And I see what you need so_**  
**_I'm gone play my position_**  
**_Let you catch what you've been missing_**  
**_I'm calling out, girl 'cause I can't help but wait_**

**_Oh - can't help but wait, babe_**  
**_No-no-no-no-no-no_**  
**_I can't help but wait_**  
**_Oh-oh-oh, can't help but wait_**  
**_No, no, no_**

She was blushing like crazy, and when he finished, he could feel the holes goring into the back of his head from where the current boyfriend was sat at the bar section. Only held back by the rather threatening appearance of Mirajane.

He would forever remember the rose tint Lucy's cheeks in that moment and the deep gaze she aimed at him. He would also never forget the panicked look a moment later as her deep choclate eyes flicked over his shoulder. he would not know why until 3 hours later when he woke up to her tear streamed face and the best kiss of his life. The boyfriend had refused to be held back any longer and rushed at him with a full bottle of whiskey, clapping him straight over the back of the head and immediately rendering him unconscious. The guy had been promptly mangled by an enraged Leo and Virgo acting on their mistresses emotions alone, materialising under their own spiritual power when they felt her anger and sadness practically seep into every square inch of the stellar universe.

Sadly it seems, the potion Mirajane had used does not take into account loss of consciousness of the target of the affections, and so a panicked and crying Lucy had been forced into the singing of her song. He never would find out what she sang, as every time he had asked her in the years they were together she simply brushed it off claiming it was too embarrassing. It seems that under this, she also had Erza issue death threats to any who revealed the much sought after title of the song he was longing to hear.

He supposed it didnt matter, all that really mattered was that she was now his, and will be for the rest of his life.

A year later he was married.

As her father had long since died, Master Makarov escorted her down the isle as proud as he could be. Levi and Erza became the joint maid of honour. Gray had surprisingly been elected to be the best man by himself, because beyond the rivalry, they really were great friends.

It was perfect.

After about two years of marriage, she had told him she was pregnant. And whilst this excited him and made him happy beyond belief, he worried that he wasnt going to be good enough to be a father. Being raised by a dragon, he had no knowledge about what a human father was meant to do.

In the end after nine months of chewing his nails and taking head shots from an angered Lucy, he neednt have worried. She gave birth to two beautiful children. One Boy and One girl. All the inhibitions dissappeared and all he wanted to do was hold them. He would protect his angels with his life. Both the babies and his wife.

The little angels would soon turn out to be little devils. Having inherited his dragon slayer magic AND Lucy's stellar magic they were more than a handful. Carbon copies of their parents in every way, apart from the hair colour. It was first snow white on him and raven wing black on her, a result of magic. According to igneel, the twins of dragon slayers always had hair that resembled the yin yang. But he didnt know why. It was a great mystery for the dragons themselves. As it was only within the twins. Single children obtained their parents hair colour, and triplets and above did too.

Seeing the hair though, the names they should be given were obvious to all. Shiro for the boy, and Kuro for the girl. (AN: white and Black)

Not a year and a half later, ther was another child being born. This time on its own, the little pink haired girl already accidentally burning things at no more than a day old. The name given to her was Hibana. (AN: spark)

Now, in the present, with their heads pressed together and his hands on her once again rotund belly, the two oldest running around shooting fire at people and the youngest doing a nice drawing of all of them together, he was content.

A lot had changed in those 15 years.

And if they had told him, he wouldnt have believed it.

* * *

I had one review saying about the two magics at the beggining, id just like to clarify, they arent using the keys, they are just running around with them. i just kinda forgot to make that clear ^^'

Their magic is Dragon slayer magic, I wont change how its written at the beginning because i like it, but i just wanted to make it clear that they have simply nicked lucy's keys while she wasnt looking and natsu is trying to get them back ^^'

**_Midnight Wildfire_**


End file.
